Volverte a ver
by MarieBlackVulturi
Summary: Sus padres se separaron cuando ellos eran pequeños haciendo que ellos tambien se separaran, luego de muchos años ¿podran verse otra vez? y si se encuentran ¿tambien encontrara el amor? mal summary mi primeria historia. BxE, AxJ & ExR
1. Separacion

Hace mucho tiempo habia una familia en Inglaterra, la conformaban Antonio y Karen Swan, Antonio tenia una empresea que era de la familia "_Corporation Swan"_ una de las mas importantes de su país que se fue expandiendo por barios paises, un día tubieron la noticia que iban a tener un hijo, ellos y toda la familia se alegraron, luego de los nueve meses nacio Charlie Swan, tres años despues nacio Mark Swan, a pesar de las diferencias de edades, Charlie jugaba siempre con su hermanito, luego de un tiempo nadie se esperaba a la pequeña Carmen, habia sido una sorpresa para la familia y mas para los pequeños Swan que les entusiasmaba tener a alguien mas para jugar.

Pasaron los años y los niños crecieron como todo ser humano, hasta que Charlie tuvo que separarse de su familia para ir a la universidad de los estados unidos, habia sido idea de Antonio que Charlie fuera y él contento de visitar otro país acepto. Llego a California y se instalo en su apartamento era modesto, él no queria llamar la atencion por si alguna vez llegaban sus amigos, tambien tenia un auto que pasaba como cualquier auto de la sociedad media, Charlie habia decidido no revelar quien era y no fue por vergüenza, sino mas bien para protejerse de gente interasada.

Paso el tiempo y Charlie habia conocido a varias personas un dia conocio a René una muchacha muy inteligente y linda, Charlie sentia que ella tenia que ser de él y con el paso del tiempo asi fue, ellos eran una pareja algo fuera de lo comun, pero se amban un año despues tuvieron la noticia de que René quedo embarazada, con esa noticia Charlie le propuso matrimonio y empezo a conseguir unos trabajos, aunque tenia el dinero suficiente para complacer a su futura esposa, no quiso tocar ese dinero, él queria valerse por si mismo ya que sentia que ra su responsabilidad.

Se casaron y a los seis meses nacio Emmet Teodoro Swan, ese dia Charlie habia firmado para que su casa estuviera lista, la casa era pequeña pero acogedora, habia vendido él apartamento y unas cosas más, cuando salieron del hospital Charlie llevo a su nueva familia a su nueva casa, René se sintio muy feliz, luego de unos meses ambos volvieron a sus estudios, René estudiaba para ser maestra de pequeños, a ella siempre le gustaban los niños, mientras que Charlie seguia estudiando y trabajando para manter a su familia, René termino sus estudios antes que Charlie pero espero a que ambos pudieran trabajar al mismo tiempo, mientras que Emmet se quedaba con Lizzie una amiga de ambos que estudiaba en la noche.

Luego de dos años nacio Isabella Swan, una niña que ganaba todas las miradas de sus amigos, la niña era muy tranquila todo lo contrario a su hermano Emmet, él tambien la adoraba ya que era su hermanita y por supuesto era la niña de papá. A pesar de todo ellos estaban bien, no eran ricos pero tampoco pobres, con lo que ganaba Charlie en una de las empresas que trabajaba como contador y René trabajando como maestra, se mantenian bien. Un tiempo despues René habia quedado para reunirse con sus amigas de la universidad.

Ese día René se sintio fatal, todas sus amigas tenian la buena vida ya que sus maridos las mantenian mientras que se quedaban en casa o salian de compras, René no podia hacer eso no podia darse el lujo de ir de compras y disfrutar del dinero, ya que no tenian tanto dinero como para estarlo gastarlo y tambien tenia a sus hijos, René humillada se fue a casa a ver a sus niños, obviamente su preferido era Emmet, el niño de mami, esa noche cuando los niños estaban dormidos René hablo o más bien le exigio a Charlie.

-¡Esque no puedes conseguir un mejor empleo!-le grito René

-René trabajo casi las veinte horas al día para ganar más para los niños y para ti-dijo Charlie calmado

-¡No entiendes! ¡Todas mis amigas estan llenas de lujos! Mientras que yo no tengo ni para comprarme joyas-dijo René con desden

-Mira tus amigas no tienen hijos o si, por lo tanto ellas pueden darse el lujo de gastar el dinero, pero aun que tuvieramos ese dinero no se trendia que ir gastando en cualquier cosa-dijo perdiendo casi los estibos

Esa noche fue la primera pelea de varias, un dia la pequeña Isabella los oyo, con lagrimas en su rostro fue al cuarto de su hermano y lo desperto, el pequeño pensando que su hermanita habia tenido una pesadilla la resivio en su cama, él la calmo y ella se quedo dormida.

Tiempo despues los niños ya habian crecido el pequeño Emmet tenia diez años y la pequeña Isabella tenia siete. René en ese tiempo habia conocido a Phil un jugador de beisball que conocio en unas clases de yoga, Phil la habia complacido y tratado como a una reina, le regalaba grandes ramos de flores hasta joyas todo lo que siempre habia querido, claro que lo que no sabia Phil era que René estaba casada y con dos hijos. Hasta que un dia le hablo sobre su hijo Emmet y su hija Isabella, Phil se sorprendio pero no lo detuvo para seguir conquistando a René, ellos siempre se miraban en el mismo hotel, un día Charlie tenia una conferencia que casualmente era en el mismo hotel donde se juntaba René y Phil.

Charlie los vio sentados comiendo pero penso que podria ser un familiar o un viejo amigo, haci que cuando se iba acercando a la mesa, ellos se besaron, Charlie sinto que su corazon se rompio en mil pedasos, tambien se dio cuenta que René llevava ropas muy distintas y mas caras. Esa noche Charlie confronto a René y le pidio el divorsio, cuando ella pidio una explicacion ubiera preferido no pedirla ya que le echo en cara lo de Phil,

-¡Te parece poco estar como una cualquiera!

-¡Yo no soy ninguna cualquiera! ¿Por qué dices eso?

-¡Te vi René! te vi, estabas con un tipo y te paseabas de los mas bien con él y no solo eso se besaban-dijo Charlie tratando de no gritar para despertar a los niños pero muy tarde la pequeña Isabella estaba oyendo todo y cuando Charlie dijo eso sintio odio hacia su madre, la pequeña se fue a su cuarto y lloro por sus padres en especial por su papá.

Al día siguiente estaba todo arreglado los papeles estaban listos para ser firmados, habian decidido que los niños eligeran con quien estar y esa noche le explicaron a los niños.

-¿Entonces ya no volveran a estar juntos?-pregunto el pequeño

-No hijo ya no, pero queremos hacerle una pregunta importante-Charlie ya se habia preparado por si los dos decidian quedarse con René-¿Uds con quien se quieren quedar? ¿Con su madre o conmigo?

-Yo me quedo con mamá-dijo Emmet

Cuando la pequeña Isabella oyo a su hermano, estuvo mas que decidida, ella se queria quedar con…

-Yo me quedo con papá-dijo en un susurro

Charlie sorprendido pero feliz, él ya habia decidido irse a Inglaterra con su familia, solo le faltaba co comprar el voleto. Los niños se fueron a dormir por órdenes de los padres, esa noche ambo durmieron juntos. Charlie le habia ofresido que René se quedara en la casa pero ella ya habia hablado con Phil diciendole que aceptaba la propuesta de él de irse a vivir a su casa, propuesta que le pregunto antes de que Charlie se enterara.

Pasó la semana y ya estaba todo listo, René y Emmet se iban el sabado por la tarde, la pequeña Isabella lloraba por su hermano, ella sin que nadie la viera metio a Fany su ovejita y abajo le habia puesto un dibujo, ella siempre dormia con ella. Emmet tambien sin que nadie viera se metio al cuarto de su hermanita donde no habia nadie, dejo a su oso Tedy en la cama de la niña junto con otra nota, él ya habia decidido que era un pequeño recuerdo para su hermanita, ese oso siempre estuvo con él a pesar de su edad que ya no era para dormir con osos de peluhce. Ambos niños tuvieron la misma idea. Por algo eran hermanos.

Se despidieron de René y Emmet, ellos se iban a ir a florida con Phil, Charlie e Isabella se fueron a la casa, casa que pronto seria ocupada por otras persona, Charlie ya habia preparado todo para regresar a su hogar solo tenia que hacer una llamada.

-_¿halo?_

-halo, ¿esta Carmen?

-Si, con ella habla ¿Quién es?

-Es increible que te olvides de tu hermano-dijo con falsa indignacion

_-¡oh por Dios!... ¡Charlie! ¿Eres tú?... ¿Enserio?-_dijo la mujer sin poder creerlo

-El mismo, oye crees que puede preparan una junta familiar, necesito decirles algo

_-Claro, claro yo los reuno, mamá se va a poner muy contenta de que su hijo vuelva_

-Lo sé, llevare a alguien para que la conoscan-dijo sonriendo al acordarse de su pequeña

-_¿Es una chica?-_dijo ella con pura curiosidad

-Si es una chica, mi chica-dijo Charlie riendo, si supiera quien es su chica

-_¡Oh! Dime ¿Es linda?_

-Hermosa, es un amor

-_¡Ya la quiero conocer! ¡Imaginate como se pondra mamá!-_dijo llena de emocion

Siguieron hablando, hasta altas horas de la noche y acardaron que ella los iria a recoger del aeropuerto, tambien que ellos iban a llegar a casa de sus padres para darles una sorpresa para toda la familia.


	2. Nuevo Comienzo

Charlie y la pequeña Isabella ya tenian todo preparado para irse a inglaterra, habia sido una semana algo pesada ya que Charlie renuncio a su empleo. Luego de la platica con su hermana, no sabia como se iba a tomar su familia que iba a llevar a una niña, tambien de que se habia casado y se habia divorciado y que su ex-esposa tenia a su otro hijo. Charlie ya habia pensado en decirle a su padre que queria su verdadero puesto en la compañía, iba a comensar a tomarse su papel en la familia como devio haber sido.

Ya le habia entregado a la familia la casa y ellos se iban a mudar el viernes en la tarde, mientras que él y la pequeña Bella se iban a Inglaterra por la mañana. La pequeña Bella habia aceptado sin chistear, preparo su maleta con ropa y juguetes, no era mucho, pero Charlie se pormetio que le compraria todo lo necesario para que su princesa estuviera comoda.

Mientras tanto en Florida, se encontraba el pequeño Emmet, en su gran habitacion, al final su madre se salio con la suya, ella se habia ido a vivir con Phil con todos los lujos que siempre deseo, al fin tenia la vida que queria, le habia explicado todo a Phil pero aun asi el quizo seguir con ella, era increible su suerte, para no perturbar al pequeño René le dijo que se iban a vivir con un viejo amigo de ella, el pequeño algo indeciso no protesto.

Las vidas de los dos pequeños havia dado un gran giro de 180°, la pequeña Bella, habia estado más callada de lo acostumbrado a pesar de que su padre trataba de entablar conversacion con ella. Mientras que el pequeño Emmet no se acostumbraba a tanto, hasta que un día Phil le regalo una gran pista de carrera de autos, algo que el pequeño siempre habia querido. Phil trataba de ganarselo con regalos y René no se quedaba atrás casi todos los días se iba de compras sin importarle cuanto gastaba, se pasaba días en el Spa, compraba sin fin de cosas.

Mientras tanto, la pequeña Bella y su padre ya habian llegado a Inglaterra, en el aeropuerto los esperaba una entusiasmada Carmen. Estaba que brincaba de felicidad, tenia a la familia reunida haciendo un azado especial, como siempre hacian. Carmen se habia encargado a reunir a su hermano Mark y a su esposa Sophia, junto con sus hijos Felix y Ginna unos mellizos hermosos, tambien llevo a su prometido Elezar, lo que costo un poco fue que su padre aceptara pero Antonio no podia negarle nada a Carmen.

-¿Estas lista hija?-le pregunto Charlie

-No, que pasa si no les gusto-dijo la niña haciendo un puchero

-Claro que les vas a gustar pequeña-dijo su padre dandole animos

-¿Seguro?

-Si, muy seguro

-Está bien

Charlie y la pequeña se fueron caminando con las maletas, al encuentro con su hermana Carmen. Cuando la encontraron se fueron con ella.

-¡Charlie!-dijo abrazando y votando al pobre

-¡Carmen! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-¡Demaciado! Y dime ¿Dónde esta mi futura cuñada?-dijo buscandola con la mirada

-mmm…no Carmen no es tu cuñada…es tu sobrina-dijo él haciendo que Carmen se le salieran los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Sobrina? Y ¿Qué paso con la madre?

-Eso lo hablare con todos cuando lleguemos a casa, por cierto, no le dijiste nada a nadie ¿verdad?

-Si tranquilo hermanito no le he dicho nada a nadie-dijo sonriendo-Ahora presentame a mi adorada sobrina

-Carmen te presento a Isabella, Bella ella es tu tia Carmen-dijo presentandolas y cargando a la niña

-¡Oh! ¡Es preciosa! ¡Como yo!-dijo Carmen arrebatando a la niña de los brazos de su hermano-¡Ay Bella ya veras que tu y yo vamos a divertirnos mucho! Te llevare de compras y compraremos ropa que convinen, accesorios, juguetes…

-Ya Carmen, vas a espantar a mi hija-dijo burlon

-Ja ja ja muy gracioso-dijo mandandole una mirada envenenada a su hermano-ahora si lindo y llevate las todas las maletas y sigueme, mientras yo me ocupo de esta lindura-dijo empezando a caminar

Charlie la siguio a regaña dientes, lo bueno es que no eran tantas maletas, oia que su hermana le hablaba a su hija y ella presta mucha atencion a lo que decia y de vez en cuando soltaba una risita. Tal vez a ver venido aquí no alla sido mala idea despues de todo.

Llegaron al auto que los esperaba con Sam el chofer de la familia, se sorprendio mucho cuando vio a la señorita Carmen con una niña y más cuando vio a Charlie. Se suvieron al auto y Carmen no queria soltar a su sobrina y a ella no parecia molestarle, mientras Sam guardaba las maletas para depsues suvir al auto, arrancar e irse para la mancion Swan.

Todo el camino Charlie pregunto por su familia ya que habia perdido completamente el contacto con su familia, se sorprendia y reia de lo que su hermana le decia, mientras tanto la pequeña Bella quedo dormida en los brazos de su tia. Habia sido un largo viaje y más para la pequeña ya que era la primera vez que se subia a un avión y mas a uno que llevaba a otro continente. Hubo un silencio en el auto, Charlie sumido en sus pensamientos y su hermana miraba con cariño y admiracion a su pequeña sobrina mientras que en su cabeza habian miles y miles de preguntas.

Llegaron a la mancion Swan, Charlie bajo echo un manojo de nervios y Carmen tambien tenia algo de nervios, ella se habia tomado bien lo de su sobrina pero no queria imaginar como se pondria su padre al saber que su hijo perdido trajo a una hija sin madre y saber que historia más. Esperaron a que Sam bajara las maletas, querian atrasarse un poco, cuando las bajo todas ya que eran pocas las llevo al frente de la casa mientras que Carmen trataba de abrir la puerta con la niña en brazos, Charlie al ver los malabares que hacia su hermana le quito las llaves y él abrio la puerta, llego Emily la esposa de Sam y una de la bucamas de la casa, ella al igual que su esposo se sorprendio al ver a Charlie y a una niña en brasos de Carmen. Emily habia conocido a Charlie desde que nacio. Ella y Sam eran de parte de la familia.

-Emily puedes hacerme el favor de preparar LA habitación con las maletas pequeñas y de llevar las de mi hermano a su habitacion.

-C-claro señorita Carmen-dijo aun en estado de Shok

-¿Ya todos estan en el jardin?

-Si señorita todos estan ahí como lo planeo, incluso su padre-dijo ella mientras que agarraba unas maletas y otra de las bucamas le ayudaba con las otras

-Gracias Emily-dijo sonriendo-Vamos hermanito, todos se deven de preguntar por mi-cuando dijo eso la niña empezo a removerse en los brazos de su tia

La niña desperto y se quedo contemplando la gran casa que para ella era un castillo.

-¿Papi?-dijo buscando a su padre con la mirada

-Aquí estoy princesa-dijo agarrandola de los brazos de su hermana

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto la pequeña

-En tu nueva casa cielo-dijo Carmen

-¿En mi nueva casa?

-Si, claro-dijo sonriendo-Ahora vamos a que conoscas a tus abuelos

La niña solo asintio con la cabeza algo dudosa, mientras que a Charlie se volvia a poner nervioso. Caminaron por la sala y pasaron por el comedor, Carmen abrio la puerta de vidrio que estaba en el comedor y ahí estaba toda su familia riendo y gozando del dia soleado, los niños se divertian en la piscina.

-¡Hola familia! ¡Volvi! ¡Y miren quien está aquí!-grito Carmen haciendo que toda la familia se volteara a ver felices y luego se quedaran sorprendidos al ver a Charlie.

Y empezo la fiesta, se dijo Charlie.


	3. Explicaciones y El paso del tiempo

Carmen noto la tencion que habia en el ambiente dicimiladamente se fue con la pequeña Isabella en brazos y se la llevo donde estaban sus sobrinos que juganban en el sube y baja. Mientras que Charlie se preparaba para las preguntas que iban a empezar a bombardear. Pero paso todo lo contrario ya que sintio unos brazos delgados rodearon su cuello para despues sentir que algo mojaba su hombro y entendio que era su madre que estaba ahí llorando, él le devolvio el abrazo gustoso.

-Hijo, volviste-dijo entre sollozos-Pense que nunva te iba a volver a ver

-Mamá-dijo Charlie con un nudo en su garganta-Yo tambien te extrañe

Todos los presentes se pararon y abrazaron a Charlie, toda la familia lo habia extrañado demaciado. Cuando su hermano le pregunto por la niña dijo que hablaria con todos cuando ella se fuese a dormir, la familia no quedo muy contenta con la respuesta pero acepto las condiciones. Asi que la tarde paso entre muchas risas y platicas, Charlie conocio a su cuñada y a su futuro cuñado, al igual que conocio a sus sobrinos. Toda la familia reunida festejaba la llegada de Charlie y de la pequeña Bella.

Llego el anochecer, y Charlie fue a acostar a su hija a su antigua habitacion, mientras que en la sala aun se encontraban todos, menos Elezar que se habia ido unas horas despues de que el almuerzo termino. Todos esperaban pacientes que Charlie bajara, Karen le habia pedido a Emily café para todos. Charlie respiro varias veces y profundamente mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras, mientras lo hacia pensaba lo que le iba a decir a su familia. Cuando llego a la sala, se sento en el sofa aplio y a la par de su hermana.

Charlie tomo un respiro y empezo a contarle todo lo que sucedió desde que se habia ido a la universidad. Al terminar Charlie tenia lagrimas retenidas, Karen lloro y se acerco a su hijo y lo abrazo. Mientras que los demas aun no daban credito a lo que habian escuchado, Carmen sentia odio hacia René, ¿Cómo era posible de que dejara a la pobre niña? Desde ese momento Carmen se prometio a si misma ser como una madre para Isabella, sin importarle que la pequeña tendria todo lo que ella quisiera y la haria la niña mas feliz.

Al terminar toda la platica Mark quedo con su hermano para jugar, mientras que su esposa iba al auto para cuidar a sus hijos, se despidieron de la familia y se fueron a casa. Mientras que Antonio y Karen se despidieron de Charlie y Carmen ya que ellos estabn muy cansados despues de un día lleno de varias emociones. Los dos hermanos se quedaron solos y se fueron a la cocina.

-Aun no puedo creer todo lo que me contaste-decia Carmen mientras que abria el frigorifico y sacaba un litro de leche

-Imaginate como estoy yo, crei que me amaba-dijo Charlie meintras sacaba dos vasos del mueble y los ponia sobre la ensimera.

-Esa mujer no tiene corazon ¿Cómo dejo a una niña que necesita de su madre?-dijo con enfado

-Carmen, Bella decidio quedaese conmigo

-¿Qué? explicame bien-dijo confundida

-René y yo decidimos que los niños eligeran con quien estar y Bella decidio quedarse conmigo…

-¡no importa Charlie! Ustedes no tenian que dejar que los niños decidieran-dijo enfadada-Tienes suerte que Bella te escogiera

-Lo sé Carmen, Lo sé

Y desde ese día Charlie volvio a vivir con sus padres y su hermana. Al siguiente día Charlie empezo en la empresa de su padre tomando el puesto de la viceprecidencia que compartia con su hemano Mark, a pesar de que le costo un poco seguir el ritmo de la empresa se acostumbro. Mientras tanto Carmen y Karen llevaban a la pequeña Bella a comprar varias cosas para su habitacion.

Ese día compraron muchas cosas desde los muebles de la habitacion hasta nuevos juguetes para la pequeña. Para al día siguiente ya estaban las cosas que compraron el día anterior en la casa Swan. Sam habia quitado los muebles y los habian guardado en la asotea. Mientras que en la habitación quedaron Carme, karen, Emily y la pequeña Bella a pintar la habitación. El día anterior tambien habian comprado la pintura y la pequeña Bella habia decidido pintarla de un suave verde limon. Pintaron la habitación de ese color y le pusieron unos dibujos de flores con color rosa y lila. Al terminar de pintar tomaron un grato descanso afuera. Esa noche la pequeña Bella durmio con su tía Carmen. Charlie estaba feliz del comportamiento de su familia hacia su hija, aunque estaba un poco triste de que casi no tuviera tiemp de estar con la pequeña, pero era su dever.

Al día siguiente instalaron los muebles en la habitacion de la pequeña, la habitación quedo con la cama en medio, en la ventana quedo una comoda que serviria para meter y acomodar los juquetes de la pequeña, que ahora eran bastantes, ademas habia un gran oso de felpa en la esquina de la habitacion y a la par de la cama de la pequeña, al otro extremo habia una pizarra, a la par de esta habia una mesita para tomar el té y ensima de esta estaban las tazas y la jarrita, donde habia cuatro sillitas en tres de las sillas habia un conejito morado, una muñequita de trapo y un patito. Atrás de eso estaba un armario donde se encontraba la ropa nueva que le habia comprado el día anterior.

La pequeña Bella se sentia en un palacio, aun no se acostumbraba a vivir en esa gran "casa", que para la pequeña Bella era un castillo como ella leia en sus cuentos y en su cuarto sentia que era grande para ella, pero se sentia feliz y a la vez un poco triste ya que ahora veia a su padre pocas veces. A pesar de que se sentia un poco fuera de lugar se sentia que estaba en un buen lugar.

Luego de unos meses Carmen y la pequeña Bella fueron de compras, tenian que comprarle un lindo vestido para la pequeña, ya que dentro de unos días la familia haria una fiesta en honor a Charlie que habia hecho que unos accionistas se unieran a la empresa Swan, en esa fiesta estaban invitados unos amigos muy cercanos a la familia Swan.


	4. Amistades y Despedidas

Los días pasaron y rapido llego el día de la fiesta. Desde la mañana fue un día agetreado, los camareros en la cocina, preparando la comida de la noche, las amas de llaves limpiando de un lado a otro, las bucamas ordenando y poniendo la decoración, Carmen dando ordenes espesificas de donde queria las cosas. Mientras que en la habitación de la pequeña Bella, ella jugaba con sus primos que habian llegado en la mañana. Los tres jugaban un rompecabezas, no querian hacer mucho relajo, se lo habian prometido a su tía Carmen y a cambio ella les prometio darles doble porcion del postre que estaban preparando. Los niños con gusto habian aceptado. Felix y su pequeña hermana Ginna habian aceptado bien a su prima y la pequeña Bella tambien se habia acoplado bien a sus primos.

Las horas fueron pasando, dando paso a pocas horas de la fiesta, Carmen ya se habia areglado, al igual que Karen. Charlie, su hermano y su padre ya habian llegado y estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras que Sophia ya estaba areglando y estaba vistiendo a su hijo, mientras que Carmen cambiaba a las pequeñas y Karen revisaba que todo estuviera perfecto. Minutos despues fueron bajando los hombres de la casa y de ultimo bajaron Carmen y Sophia, junto con los niños.

Pocos minutos despues fueron llegando los invitados, la mayoria ya habia llegado solo faltaban los mas importantes los Cullen y los Hale. Ambas familias llegaron casi al mismo tiempo. Ambas familias eran importantes, la familia Hale la más importante en Estados Unidos, conformada por Marcos y Lina Hale y sus hijos Rosalie y Jasper, los dos pequeños mellizos de cuatro años. Y por ultimo la familia Cullen otra de las mas importantes del Reyno Unido, conformada por Carlisle y Esme Cullen y sus niños Edward y Alice, otro par de mellizos pero de tres años. La familia Swan saludo con entuciasmo a ambas familias, mientras que Carmen llamaba a sus sobrinos para que fueran a saludar.

La pequeña Bella algo timida llego de ultimo y poniendose atrás de las piernas de su padre. Mientras que los pequeños Felix y Ginna, saludaban a los señores Cullen y Hale, dejando de ultimo a los niños. Mientras que se saludaban, el pequeño Edward se percato de la pequeña figura que habia detrás de Charlie, miraba a la pequeña Bella con curiosidad, preguntandose quien era esa niña. La madre del pequeño Edward se dio cuenta de lo que miraba su hijo.

-Y ¿Quién es esa adorable pequeña?-pregunto Esme llamando la atencion de los que estaban ahí.

-Ella es mi hija Isabella, pero le gusta que le digan Bella-Presento Charlie, mientras que la pequña se escondia mas entre sus piernas.-Vamos cariño no seas timida saluda-le dijo empujando a la pequeña enfrente.

La pequeña se sonrojo al ver que estaba enfrente de las personas desconocidas y ya no atrás de su papi.

-Hola-dijo en un susurro y algo sonrojada, mientras que el pequeño Edward se quedaba viendo a la niña de la hermosa voz.

-Hola tesoro-dijo Esme dulcemente.-Edward, Alice saluden

-¡Hola Bella!-dijo Alice abrazandola y muy animadamente-¡Que lindo esta tu vestido!

-Hola-dijo Edward acercandoce cuando Alice se aparto y dandole un timido pero dulce beso en su mejilla, cosa que causo un sonrojo mayor para Bella, el ceño fruncido de Charlie y una sonrisa en el rostro de los padres del pequeño Edward.

Desde ese día todos los niños jugaban juntos, los niños Hale se reunian en la casa de los Cullen para luego irse a la casa de los Swan donde los esperaba la pequeña Bella, Felix y Ginna. Ahí en la casa los cuidaban Carmen y Karen, de vez en cuando se juntaban Esme y Lina, se quedaban en el patio hablando de temas triviales mientras cuidaban a los pequeños.

En ese tiempo Esme y Carmen se habian dado cuenta de la gran amistad que se estaban formando entre los pequeños Edward y Bella. Aunque Esme tenia la esperanza de que cuando fueran mas grandes pudieran estar juntos, fueran novios pero solo se mantenia en una pequeña esperanza. Y Carmen tambien se daba cuenta de que la pequeña estaba encariñando con el pequeño de los Cullen.

El tiempo fue pasando y lastimosamente los Hale tuvieron que regresar a los Estados. Tanto Alice como Ginna y Bella lloraron por la perdida de Rosalie y de Jasper, más Alice que iba extrañar mucho a Jasper, ella sentia algo más que cariño de una simple amistad. Ella soñaba que Jasper era su principe azul como el que su madre le contaba de las historias que ella leia.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del continente, especificamente en Florida, se encontraba el pequeño Emmet sentado en la grama, mientras que su madre hablaba por telefono con su esposo. Si definitivamente las cosas habian cambiado mucho, Phil y René se habian casado en un pequeño viaje que fueron a las Vegas. El niño habia quedado al cuidado de una de las vecinas. Pero regresando donde el pequeño Emmet, estaba din hacer nada solo pateaba la pelota sin prestarle mucha atención. Ya que estaba pensando en su hermanita y en su padre, pero la voz de su madre le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Emmet, hijo que piensas de tener un perrito-dijo René

-¿un perrito? ¿De verdad?-la madre asintio con la caveza-¡Si me encantaria!

El niño se puso muy feliz con tener un perrito, ese mismo día fueron a buscar un cachorro a la tienda de mascotas. El pequeño vio muchos animalitos, pasaron unos minutos cuando vio a un cachorrito jugando con una pelota de plastico, era un Husky su forma parecia juguetona y era de color gris y blanco, con ojitos celestes. El pequeño quedo encantado con el cachorro y empezo a correr donde estaba su madre y le señalo el perrito que queria. A René tambien le encanto el cachorrito. Se llevaron el perrito y compraron todo lo necesario para el perrito, alimento, collarin, shampoo, cepillo, casita y uno que otro juguetito, tambien le compraron un trajesito que a René le gusto cuando lo vio y penso que seria perfecto para el perrito.

Desde ese día Emmet tuvo un nuevo amiguito con quien jugar para mientras que terminaba el verano, los días dejaron de ser grises para el pequeño, con un nuevo amigo con quien jugar y hasta con quien platicar de vez en cuando, el cahorro se habia convertido en algo muy importante en la vida del pequeño.

Mientras que donde la pequeña Bella, a pesar de que disfrutaba los días con sus amiguitos jugando y hablando, en las noches eran pesados y feos para ella. Por eso un día espero a que su padre llegara para decirle y proponerle algo que espero que él aceptara.

Al fin el padre de la pequeña llego como a las diez, la pequeña con su mameluco de color rosa y con su osito Emmy fue hacia el cuarto de su padre donde toco suabemente la puerta y luego entro. Su padre se quedo extrañado que su pequeña estuviera despierta.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-No papi-dijo suviendose a la cama-Quedia pedite algo

-¿Qué es pequeña?

-Quiedo que avedigues donde esta Emmy

-¿Tu hermano?

-Si-dijo poniendo su pulgar en su boquita y haciendo ojitos

-Vere que puedo hacer pequeña-dijo algo confundida

-Grasias papi-dijo dandole un sonoro beso a su mejilla para luego bostesar

-Vamos pequeña, te llevare a la cama

Charlie llevo a la pequeña a la cama y la dejo acomodada, luego se despidio con un beso en la frente, dijo un "buenas noches pequeña" y se fue hacia su habitacion, habia sido un día muy largo.

* * *

**Sorpresa! w**

**Solo queria pasar y darle las gracias a todas por leer(:**

**Y tambien para responder a la pregunta de Veronica, actualizo cuando puedo ^^ y tengo tiempo.**

**Esos es todo ^w^**

**Besos M **


	5. Separaciones Promesas Y Sorpresas

La semana paso y Charlie cumplio con la promesa de averiguar sobre Emmet y supo donde estaban. Lo malo es que no sabia si decirle o no a su hija. No queria que la llegaran a lastimar. Charlie trataba de evadir el tema con la pequeña o solo le decia que no habia encontrado nada.

Las semanas pasaron mas rapido y la pequeña Bella se habia convertido en un miembro mas en la familia Cullen y lo mismo paso con los pequeños Cullen, ellos ahora eran parte de la familia Swan. Mientras seguian en vacaciones las pequeñas Bella, Ginna y Alice, iban al estudio de baile danza y patinaje artistico de Carmen. Era un estudio gigante habian cinco salones para danza y ballet; luego estaban otras tres salones mas grandes que los primeros, luego a la par de esos salones estaba la gran pista de hielo que era casi del mismo tamaño que todos los salones juntos.

Todos pasaban ahí la mayoria del día, las niñas tenian ballet y danza. Mientras que los pequeños Felix y Edward disfrutaban estar en la pista de patinaje y a las dos horas se unian a las pequeñas. Aunque la pequeña Bella no le gustaba mucho ya que su torpeza apenas y podia con el fiel suelo y ademas el pequeño Cullen le hacia compania, y ambos se quedaban viendo o solo se iban a jugar a las maquinitas, o en la zona de los juegos infantiles.

.

.

.

Pasaron los años y los pequeños dejaron de serlo para convertirse en unos jovencitos. Todos estaban mas unidos que nadie los iba a separar o se decian entre ellos. Alice era una adicta a las compras y al baile, a Gina tambien le gustaban ambas cosas pero lo que mas amaba era pintar, su hermano Felix adoraba la bateria y la guitarra a pesar de que empezo hace un año tocaba bien para se un joven de trece años, mientras que el joven Edward estaba enamorado de su piano habia empezado desde los siete, su abuelo Tom le habia enseñado en las vacaciones de invierno y desde entonces empezo a tocar, a él tambien le gustaba la guitarra. Mientras que la joven Bella estaba enamorada de la guitarra y tambien le gustaba cantar pero no lo hacia en publico, la unica persona que la habia escuchado fue Edward pero fue por accidente, pero la joven no sabia que él la habia oido pero el joven se enamoro de su voz.

Hoy como cada domingo se juntaba toda la familia de los Swan y los Cullen, pasaban cada fin de semana juntos. Los jovenes estaban jugando como siempre. Mientras que las madres y Carmen preparaban la carne para la parrilla, las ensaladas y las patatas. Y a dentro de la casa estaban todos los hombres reunidos viendo y chequeando los papeles de la empresa, pero si sus queridas los vieran los sacarian de ahí de patadas para pasar tiempo en familia.

-Antonio ¿Quién se va hacer cargo de la nueva sucorsal en Chicago?-pregunto Elezar

-mmmm si lo he pensado bien y creo que… ¿Carlisle te gustaria encargarte de esa sucrsal?

Carlisle estaba impresionado al igual que todos obviamente, él ya habia pensado en irse a una de las sucorsales en los Estados, para estar serca de sus padres y de los padres de su esposa Esme. Pero no estaba seguro, sus hijos iban a sufrir y él no queria eso.

-Dejame pensarlo Antonio, por favor-respondio tranquilamente

-Por supuesto, cunado tengas la respuesta me avisas.

Luego de eso siguieron viendo los papeles que cada uno tenía. Despues de media hora fueron al patio trasero y ayudaron en lo que faltaba para poder almorzar. Platicaron y bromearon como cada fin de semana, al terminar jugaron con los niños por un buen rato. Cuando llego la noche todos se despidieron.

En la casa de los Cullen solo quedaban Carlisle y Esme en su habitacion, Eme sepillando su cabello y Carlisle leia la misma página una y otra vez ya que su cabeza estaba en otro mundo.

-Carlisle, cariño ¿todo esta bien?-pregunto Esme viendolo desde el espejo

Pero él no escucho.

-Carlisle…Cielo-dijo Esme acomodandose en la cama-Cariño-dijo tocando su mejilla

-Si, yo tambien te amo Esme-dijo dandole un beso

-Yo tambien cariño pero no fue eso lo que te dije

-Perdona no estaba en este mundo

-Lo note, ¿Qué pasa Carlisle?

-Antonio me ofrecio el puesto principal para la nueva sucursal en Chicago

-¡Oh cariño eso es excelente!-pero luego Esme cayo en la cuenta-Tendriamos que irnos de aquí

-Si…y yo nose-dijo suspirando-Si nos vamos estaremos serca de mis padres y de los tuyos. Pero los niños se separarian de sus amigos.

-Creo que seria bueno irnos… digo puede hacernos bien un cambio de ambiente

-¿Tu quieres esto?

-Si seria bueno para todos

-De acuerdo mañana le dire a Antonio que acepto y que nos vamos dentro de un mes

Y eso fue lo ultimo que dijeron, se durmieron y para mañana en la noche le dirian a los niños la noticia. A la mañana siguiente Carlisle fue directo al despacho de Antonio para decirle la noticia, arreglaron todo para que Carlisle y su familia se fuera dentro de un mes. Eso le daria tiempo para ver que le decia a sus hijos. De seguro Alice haría un gran escandalo, diciendo que no queria irse. Arderia troya cuando le diera la noticia a sus hijos, al menos contaba con Edward para tranquilizar la situación.

Los días pasaron y Carlisle al fin supo como decirlo, mientras tanto los niños estaban encantados en la tienda de mascotas, Carmen las llevo ya que todos querian una mascota, Alice habia elegido un conejo blanco con manchas marrones y lo llamo Chispitas, Felix habia escogido una lagartija y la llamo Beeper, Ginna escogio una linda Cocker en color marron y la llamo Roxy, mientras que Edward y Bella habian escogido unos gatos bebes su raza era Europeo comun, el del joven Edward era negro y lo llamo Midnight, mientras que la joven Bella tenia un gato blanco y lo llamo SnowBall. Todos estaban felices con sus mascotas y compraron todo lo necesario desde comida hasta algunos accesorios y juguetes.

Ya habia pasado la semana y todos estaban en sus casas. Los Cullen estaban en la sala viendo una pelicula, Carlisle al fin les diria que se iban, tomo un respiro profundo y llamo la atencion de sus hijos no sin antes sentir el apoyo de su esposa.

-Niños su madre y yo tenemos algo que decirles

-¡Vamos a tener un hermanito!-dijo Alice feliz

-No pequeña no es eso-Alice para de dar saltos para poner atencion a su padre-Queremos decirle que nos vamos a Chicago

-¡De Vacaciones! ¡YEY! Tengo tanto que preparar ¿Podemos invitar a Bella a que venga? ¿Tambien puedo llevar a Chispitas? No quiero que se quede sola.

-Alice papá se refiere a que nos vamos todos a otra ciudad y viviremos ahí –dijo tranquilo el joven Edward

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¿Por qué? estamos bien aquí… que pasara con Bella, Felix y Ginna son mis amigos

-Cariño entiende tu padre le ofrecieron un buen puesto en el nuevo trabajo

-Esta bien pero no me gusta eso de separarme de mis amigos-dijo levantandose para irse a su habitación

Carlisle se sintio mal por el comportamiento de su pequeña, se iba a levantar para ir a hablar con ella pero Esme lo detuvo, negando con la cabeza y ella subio. Hablo y calmo a su pequeña, explicandole la situacion y que no se preocupara vendrian a ver a Bella y a todos sus amigos durante las vacaciones y que todavia le quedavan dos semanas con ellos.

Al siguiente día todos los pequeños se juntaron y los Cullen le dieron la noticia de que se iban, todos se quedaron en shock y la primera en reaccionar fue Bella.

-No… ¿Por qué? no-Se levanto del pasto y se fue corriendo

Edward fue tras de ella y la siguio hasta el bosque que estaba cerca de la casa corrieron hasta llegar a un arrollo, Bella se sento enfrende del arrollo y puso su rostro entre las rodillas y dejo que sus lagrimas escaparan libremente. Mientras que el joven Edward llego minutos despues ya que se habia tropezado con una rama y se sorprendio que Bella no se allá caido.

**Edward POV**

Sabia que Bella reaccionaria asi, devi haberselo dicho yo personalmente. Pero no tuve que dejar que Alice soltara la bomba y sin anestecia. Me acerque a Bella despacio y me arrodille a su lado, la rodee con mis brazos y ella tardo un rato en devolvermelo.

-¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué se van? No quiero perderte a ti o a Alice-dijo entre sollosos. Dios, odiaba verla llorar. La última vez que la vi asi fue cuando lloro por su hermano.

-Bells, lo siento pero mi padre le ofrecieron el puesto y no se pudo negar-le di un beso en su frente y limpie sus lágrimas

-Prometeme que no te olvidaras de mi Ed-dijo mientras se trataba de tranquilizar

-Bell, antes de irme quiero darte algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cierra tus ojos-ella lo hizo. Bien Edward tranquilizate, respira hondo.

Me acerque lentamente a Bella e hice lo que habia querido hacer desde que empeze ver a Bella de otro modo, yo no queria a Bella como una amiga, la queria como algo más, se que soy demaciado joven pero la amo, no se desde cuando pero la amo.

Estaba a milimetros de us rostro, nuestras narices se rosaban entre si y la bese. Fue un beso simple, sus labios eran suabes y tenian sabor a frutilla, tome el rostro de Bella en mis manos y acaricie sus mejillas ahora se sentia que estaban sonrojadas en casi todos los tonos de rojo. Y el mi rostro ni hablar tambien estaba sonrosado. Segundos despues me separe de ella, abri mis ojos lentamente y vi su rostro, vi una sonrisa en su rostro.

-M…me besaste

-mmmm si-dije algo apenado-Yo diria que lo siento pero no es asi-tome una respiracion profunda-Te quiero Bella, se que no es un buen momento pero te quiero

-Yo…yo tambien te quiero Ed-cuando dijo eso mi corazon di un brinco y las mejillas sonrojadas de Bella se miraba tiernamente adorable.

-Quiero…quiero proponerte algo ¿Si?

-Esta bien ¿Qué es?

-Quiero que tengamos algo…pero no ahora, no quiero una relacion a distancia, seria algo complicado. Si nos volvemos a encontrar y no me refiero a cuando venga de vacaciones o tú vallas a visitarnos.

-Te entiendo, yo tampoco quiero una relacion a distancia, solo prometeme que no va a cambiar nada entre nosotros cuando nos miremos en las vaciones o en estos ultimos dias que nos quedan. Quiero que todo sea normal-tomo un respiro-Si el destino quiere, nos encontraremos mas adelante, sin contar nuestras visitas. Y quiero que tengas una cosa en claro. Te quiero Edward demaciado, te he querido desde hace tres años pensando en que esto estaba mal, que tu solo me veias como una hermana pequeña mas y ahora me dices esto, me haces feliz. Y quiero que nuestra felicidad dure.

-Va a ser muy duro todo este tiempo sin ti Bells, pero te prometo que no va a ver nadie mientras que el destino hace lo suyo…puedo pedirte algo

-Claro

-¿Te puedo besar?-dije sonrojado

-E-esta bien

Me acerque a ella lentamente y la bese la ultima vez, fue un beso casto pero dulce donde le demostraba mis sentimientos.

.

.

.

Era increible que de todo eso ya habian pasado cinco años en que no la habia visto desde hace dos años, ya que ella y su padre se mudaron a Italia lo unico que sabia era que Charlie se habia casado con Sue su asistente, Sue era una buena persona y perfecta para Charlie, tambien sabia que Bella tenia un nuevo hermanastro se llama James, fue adoptado por Sue, era hijo de su herma y ella habia muerto en un accidente de trafico, el padre de James fue un vil cobarde huyo que cuando se entero que Charlot, la madre de James, estaba embarazada. Lo unico que le quedava era Sue lo bueno es que se lo tomo bien, según tengo entendido James tiene veintidos años y trabajaba con Charlie.

Ahora me encontraba en mi habitacion terminando mi maleta, lo habia olvidado. Me iba a la universidad este fin de semana, me habian aceptado en NYU al igual que mi hermana. Yo estudiaria musica y arte y mi hermana diseño y danza.

Tambien los Hale se venian con nosotros luego de estar separados un largo tiempo nos encontramos hace cuatro años. Jasper iba a estudiar lo mismo que yo y Rose iba a estudiar literatura y baile. Tambien teniamos un nuevo amigo Emmet McCarty un gran chico, era uno de mis mejores amigos junto con Jasper. Él estudiaria musica y deportes junto con nosotros. Según Alice este año iba hacer excelente y espero que asi sea.

-Miau-mauyo SnowBallmientras se paseaba entre mis piernas. Si el gato de Bella estaba conmigo

_**FlashBack**_

_Hoy era el ultimo dia en que nos quedabamos aquí en la casa de Bella, nuestros padres aceptaron que nos quedaramos aquí ya que era nuestro ultimo dia, estaba en la cama con Felix a mi lado, él estaba dormido como un bebe mientras que yo solo daba vueltas y vueltas, me levante de la cama y fui hacia la cocina. Ahí se encontraban Roxy, chispitas, Midnight y SnowBall dormidos juntos en el cojin de Roxy que era demaciado amplio. Oi unos pasos acercarse y me volte._

_-Edward que haces despierto a estas horas_

_-lo mismo te podria decirte yo a ti_

_-No podia dormir_

_-Yo tampoco… ¿te sirvo un poco de leche?_

_-Claro gracias_

_Saque la leche y la puse en dos vasos y las meti en el micro por un minuto._

_-Edwar quiero pedirte algo antes de que te vayas_

_-Dime Bells_

_-Quiero…quiero que te lleves a SnowBall contigo_

_-No puedo Bells es tu mascota_

_-Por favor Ed se que estara bien contigo y que tu la cuidaras bien-me miro con esos ojos suplicantes que no me pude negar_

_-De acuerdo Bells pero prometeme que te quedaras con Midnight_

_-Si Ed me quedare con Midnight y lo cuidare muy bien_

_-Eso lo se no tienes por que decirlo, confio en ti_

_**EndFlashBack**_

Desde entonces SnowBall esta conmigo y ahora se iria conmigo a la universidad. Se quedaría en el apartamento que nuestros padres nos regalaron. Habíamos quedado que Jasper Emmet y yo nos quedarimos en ese mientras que Alice y Rose se quedaban con el que los padres de los Hale les regalaron. A pesar de que Alice quería el PentHouse que estaba al fondo de nuestro piso pero ya lo habían comprado.

-Hijo todavia estas despierto, ya es tarde-dijo mi madre entrando

-Solo estaba terminando de empaca ya me iba a acostar

-De acuerdo buenas noches bebe-dijo dándome un beso en mi frente

-mama-dije en queja-Buenas noches a ti también

Cuando salio de la habitación me fui al baño y me cepille los dientes, Sali y puse a SnowBall en su cama, cuando se acomodo bien, apague la lampara de la mesita de noche y me acosté. Cuando me estaba quedando dormido sentí que algo o más bien alguien se acostaba en mi pecho. Entre abrí los ojos y supe que era SnowBall. Deje que se quedara conmigo solo por esta noche y con eso ultimo en mi mente, me entregue a morfeo.

* * *

**Holi O/ Buenos Dias/Tardes/Noches**

**se que ha pasado MUCHO tiempo desde que actualice pero ya estoy devuelta. **

**Prometo que tardare menos en actualizar. Lo Juro**

**Díganme**** como estuvo el cap...Merezco tomates¿? Rosas¿?**

**Bueno solo quiero decir que por ahora no tengo un día o fecha especial para actualizar pero prometo no tardarme tanto como ahora (:**

**Abrazos Estilo al hermoso Emmy **


	6. Viajes, Contratiempos y enojos

**Bella Pov**

Hoy era el día, el día en que dejaría el nido. Por asi decirlo, dejaria se ser una simple adolescente para ser una adulta responsable, a quién engaño. No sere capaz de dejar a mi padre ni a Sue, sonare como la nena de papi, pero no sabria que hacer sin ellos, lo unico que me conformaba era que mis primos Felix y Ginna me acompañarian en a NYU y se quedarian conmigo en el pent-house que mi padre me habia regalado por haberme graduado sobresalientemente.

-¡Enana si no te apuras te dejo!-oh se me olvido decir que Sue tiene un hijo bueno mas bien hijastro. Resumiendo James el que acaba de gritar es el hijo de la hermana de Sue y ellla junto con su esposo murieron en un accidente en auto, como él era muy pequeño la custodia se la quedo Sue.

-Seria bueno que me ayudaras James-le grite de vuelta bajando mi última maleta de la cama, verifique si tenía todo y si no me faltaba nada.

-Esta bien te ayudare-dijo entrando a mi habitación-¡Todo esto te vas a llevar!

-No te quejes solo son cuatro maletas, un pequeño neceser, mi bolso de mano y la jaula de Midnight

-¡Cuatro maletas tamaño jumbo, un neceser como maleta pequeña, el bolso es grande!

-En las maletas llevo lo necesesario y llevo mas libros que ropa, ademas tambien van las cosas de Mid, en el neceser deje mis cosas de aseo personal y en la bolsa llevo mi laptop y un libro para leer mientras estamos en vuelo

-Tendre que hacer dos viaje o… ¡Felix ven acá!

En menos de dos segundos Felix ya estaba en mi habitación agitado, devio de correr escaleras arriba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?

-Ayudame a bajar las maletas de Bella

Felix sin decir nada agarro dos maletas y James las otras dos, salieron de mi habitación y yo agarre mis cosas. Cuando mi celular empezo a sonar.

-¿Alo?

-_Bella hija, dime que no te has ido_-dijo mi padre en la otra linea

-No ahorita iba para el auto ¿Paso algo?

-_Necesito que te quedes en la empresa junto con James por unos días, te prometo que vas a estar en la universidad un día antes-_Rayos no podia negarme

-Esta bien papá, James y yo nos encargaremos de la empresa

-_Una ultimo favor, dicelo a James y él e ayudara con la empresa_

-De acuerdo, adios papá-colgue y suspire.

Deje las cosas en la cama y salí de mi habitación, baje las escaleras para irme directo al garage. Ahí encontre a Ginna sentada en el auto, Felix y James atrás guardando las maletas.

-James ven

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo acercandose a mi

-No podremos ir a New York, papá nos necesita en la empresa y él sigue de viaje

-De acuerdo, tendre que sacar tus maletas-dijo dandose la vuelta

-No, deja que se las lleven, solo baja la azul ahí estan algunas cosas de Mid.

-¿Pasa algo Bella?-pregunto Ginna preocupada, cuando vio que sacaba la jaula de Mid.

-No tranquila, solo que papá nos necesita a mi y a James en la empresa por unos días.

-Oh, es una lastima que no vengan con nosotros, pero tranquila. Sacare tú horario y pondre en orden tus cosas, para que cuando llegues descanses.

-Gracias Gin, no tardare mucho aquí

James y yo nos fuimos en el auto para dejar a Felix y a Gin en el aeropuerto, luego de una larga despedida nos fuimos a casa y de paso compramos algo de comer. Llegando a casa comimos y vimos una pelicula, ya tarde nos fuimos a dormir. Cuando llegue a mi habitación fui directo al baño y me puse mi pijama. Me sente un rato en el taburete que estaba a la par de la ventana y Mid me acompaño. Me quede viedo la noche, la luna estaba en todo su esplendor y las estrellas dispersas por todo el cielo oscuro. Era una hermosa noche.

.

.

.

El día se vino y yo no supe como llegue a mi cama, solo recordaba estar sentada en el taburete y estar viendo la noche. James devio entrar y encontrarme dormida. Me estire y me levante para ir al baño, lave mi cara y sepille mi pelo que era una melena digna de un león. Baje las escaleras y me dirigi a la cocina. Me servi un tason de cereal y puse unas galletas en un pequeño plato. Comi y agarre una galleta y esta fue arrevatada de mi mano.

-Buenos días a ti tambien James

-Buenos días enana

James se sirvio un poco de fruta y un café, tengo que admitir que el comia menos que yo en el desayuno pero solo en el desayuno ya que para el almuerzo y la cena comia el doble o el triple que yo. Termine de desayunar y deje la comida Mid en su tason y deje a James comiendo y leyendo el periodico. Subi directo a mi habitación y vi que Mid seguia dormido, me meti al baño me bañe y luego seque mi cabello con la toalla y salí a vestirme, me vesti con un patalon de vestir gris, una blusa blanca de botones negro, use unos tacones medianos color negro, agarre un pequeño bolso y meti mi brillo, mi celular y mi cartera.

Cuando baje James me estaba esperando sentado viendo tv. Él llevava pantalon de lona oscuro, una camisa azul formal y zapatos de vestir, cuando me vio apago la tv y se levanto para ir al garage por el auto. Yo fui a la entrada principal y cerre la casa. James se estaciono frente mio y me subi. De camino a la empresa platicamos un poco y James me platico lo que devia de hacer. Solo tenía que ver y firmar algunos papeles, chequear que todo estuviera bien.

Lo unico que queria era que el este día y los demas pasaran rapido para poder llegar a New York.

**Edward Pov**

El dia habia llegado hoy nos ibamos a New york, iba a ser un pequeño viaje en auto, no iriamos cada uno en su auto, yo en mi volvo, Jasper en su Audi, Emmet en su Jeep, Al en su Porsh y Rosalie en su V3. Deje todo en el auto y entre a la casa para desayunar algo. Mi hermana aun se estaba arreglando, tipico de ella. Cuando termine de desayunar empaque en una maleta unos juguetes y comida para SnowBall, no queria que ella se aburriera en todo el camino. Estaba hiendo hacia mi habitacion cuando tocaron la puerta, deven ser los chicos. Asi que me apresure y agarre la jaula de Snow y el maletin de mis libros. Baje las escaleras y en la sala estaban todos.

-Hola chicos, ¿listos para irnos?

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo Emm como siempre entuciasmado

-¡Chicos que bueno que ya estan aquí! Necesito su ayuda

-Yo no bajere tus maletas All-le dije tomando mis cosas y encaminandome hacia la puerta

-¡Que mal hermano eres! Deverias ser como Emmet, que a pesar de que no tiene mas hermanos se comporta mucho mejor que tu, él deveria ser mi hermano mayor.

La ignore, acepto que me pase un poco con lo que yo dije pero la iba ayudar cuando dejara las cosas en el auto, pero ella se paso y me dolio lo que dijo. Deje las cosas en el asiento trasero del auto y luego regrese por la comida de Snow.

-Edward-dijo Rose levantandose-Ella no quiso decir eso, a Emm tambien le cayo mal lo que dijo Al. Tú sabes lo que paso con su hermana.

-Lo se, Rose pero me dolio lo que dijo-dije entrando en la cocina-Me voy a adelantar tengo que ponerle mas gasolina.

-Ed…

-Adios Rose

Me despedi de Rose y me subi al auto, no tenia ganas de hablar. Es como si yo dijera que prefiero a Japer que a ella, yo a ella no la cambiaria por nada. Solo queria llegar a New york de una vez.

* * *

**Hola Chicas, Buenos días-Nocehes-Tardes!**

**Diganme como quedo :S Fatal-Puedes mejorar-Te quedo bien**

**Sugerencias de lo que quieren que pase¿?**

**Bueno dejando eso a un lado solo quiero decirles que dentro de poco salgo de vacaciones \O/ yupi**

**Eso me dejara tiempo para escribir mas y subirlos en menos de lo que cantan Future de paramore!**

**Bueno eso es todo, Bye besos!**


End file.
